crotooniafandomcom-20200214-history
The Railways of Crotoonia Wiki:Rules
has a set of rules that users and newcomers must follow. If you break one rule, you will be given a warning. However, if you break the rules more than once, you will be blocked. These here are the rules listed below: General Rules #Be nice and respectful to others and their opinions. We are all entitled to them as long as you don't force it down on other people's throats. #No spamming. #No cussing, swearing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort. (Even if it's abbreviated!) #No "mature references", for want of a better word. #No disrespect towards anyone. (Including yourself.) #Do not create new categories. If you want to create new categories, feel free to discuss it with others to prove how useful they are. #Do not add information or create pages about characters that are not yet officially confirmed to appear in the series. No exceptions. Warning: Producing more than five pages of unconfirmed characters will result in a block without warning. #''DO NOT CREATE PAGES WITHOUT INFORMATION IN THEM OR WITH LITTLE DETAILING.'' #Do not copy and paste directly from other wikis, as it is often considered plagiarism. #No asking for characters in The Railways of Crotoonia, OCs or not. This is what the MilanToon Channel ChatZone Discord server is for, or you can contact him through YouTube comment sections, Twitter, and Facebook, especially not the following franchises/characters because they are definitely not going to be a part of the series: #*''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' #*''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' #*''Sonic The Hedgehog'' (maybe) #*''Happy Tree Friends'' #*''The Polar Express'' #*''Underground Ernie'' #*Any object shows such as Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity. #*''SpongeBob SquarePants'' #*Action Chugger, Payce, Daley, Sid, Soo, Samuel, Sally, and Cannonball Cooper from Chuggington. #Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's. (Unless you get permission from the other user first.) #If someone is breaking the rules, feel free to report it to the following: #*Biggcitydockrailway99 #*Dueling Express #*Steam Powered Cyborg #Vandalism is not permitted at all on the wiki. This includes but not limited to; creating/editing pages with nonsensical/false information, blanking the content of the pages, etc. #No drama whatsoever. #You are always free to argue about the block on your own message wall unless what you did is considered unforgivable. #''ADDING IN FALSE RELEASE DATES/VOICE ACTOR INFORMATION ON TWO OR MORE PAGES WILL RESULT IN AN INSTABAN.'' #No fan-made promotional photos unless they are produced by crewmembers/are screenshots from episodes/videos. Image Rules We want to ensure that we have the highest quality images on the wiki as we can. If you take a screenshot from a video or episode then it is recommended that you put the video on full screen and set the video quality to 1080p, if not 780p will be accepted. If you save images from other webpages, it would be best if you can try to get the image in its full size. Also, please don't upload progress pictures unless they are approved by a moderator/admin first. Video Rules TBA Talk Page/Discussion/Article Comments/Chat/Forum/Message Wall Rules #All of the following rules (except when stated) apply to article comments, talk pages, walls, chat, discussions, and the forums. Staff Rules TBA Category:Community